


all’s well that ends well to end up with you

by thor_odinson



Category: I Was Born for This - Alice Oseman
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Story, Marriage Proposal, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: When Juliet leaves the room, Angel puts her plan in action.
Relationships: Angel Rahimi/Juliet Schwartz
Kudos: 10





	all’s well that ends well to end up with you

**Author's Note:**

> yes, it’s another marriage proposal fic. no I’m not sorry. I’m a romantic thot okay

Angel sits on the couch, her feet in thick, woollen socks perched up on the ottoman. Juliet is tucked under her arm, snoring softly. It’s adorable, and Angel finds that her heart is melting. This is not how she planned today to go at all but she’ll make it work. She’s Angel Rahimi after all. 

The TV plays the credits to _Captain Marvel_ , but Angel is too lazy to reach for the remote and turn it off or change the channel. (Juliet fell asleep just over the three quarter mark.) Snow falls gently outside, not enough to coat the ground, but just so everything is covered slightly in white powder. It looks beautiful. Perfect, even, for what she has in mind.

She sticks her hand under the cushion in her left. Good. It’s still there. It’s not going to go anywhere; Angel knows this. But still, the excitement and nervousness and the butterflies in her stomach are making her jittery. 

She looks back at Juliet, who shows no sign of waking. Thinking back, just five years ago, she never once thought she’d be in this position. Never in her life did she think she would be here. But then she met Juliet, for real, off the internet, and everything started making sense. Those feelings that she longed for, the feelings she thought she’d never have, started to surface. As she and Juliet spent more and more time together, gave each other more and more of their lives, it all came together. Everything she never got to do, everything she's always wanted to do, she’s done with Juliet. 

Except for this. But she'll do it today. 

Juliet stirs moments later, blinking up at Angel. 

“Hi,” she mumbles, snuggling closer into Angel’s side. 

“Hey, you,” says Angel softly. “Have a good nap?” 

Juliet nods. “Mm.” She sits up, pecking Angel’s cheek. “I’m gonna go freshen up, I’ll be right back.” 

“Alright,” Angel calls after her as she disappears from the living room.

Now’s her chance. She sits up, runs a hand through her hair, flattening out the static. She picks up the box from underneath the cushion and opens it up. She drops to a knee on the floor; her heart thuds apprehensively, eagerly. All that’s left now is to wait for the door to open and time this perfectly. 

And finally, the door starts to creak. She takes a breath. Juliet patters in, hair tied back, face washed. 

“Oh,” she whispers, just as Angel begins to sing, voice gentle. 

“ _M_ _arry me, Juliet, you’ll never have to be alone. I love you and that’s all I really know. I talked to your dad; go pick out a white dress. It’s a love story, baby, just say… yes_?” 

Juliet’s hands fly to her mouth, and Angel swears she sees tears swim in her eyes. 

“Babe…” says Juliet shakily. 

“Yeah?” 

“Of course I’ll marry you.”

Juliet drops to her knees, holding Angel’s face in her hands. “I love you so much,” she whispers, planting several kisses over her face. 

Angel giggles. “I love you too, darling.” She takes Juliet’s left hand, starts to slip the ring on. 

“You didn’t _actually_ talk to my dad, right?” asks Juliet anxiously. 

“What?” Angel frowns, pausing. “God, no, _subhan Allah_. I would never, baby.” 

Juliet beams. “Okay. Good. Thank you.” 

Juliet lets Angel slide the ring on, and then flings her arms around Angel’s neck. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

They stay sat on the floor, tangled together, in unending love, until the dusk starts to fall and Angel has to get up to pray. 


End file.
